Adiós para nunca volver
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Goliat y las demás gárgolas regresan a su tiempo... ¿Será la despedida entre él y Elisa?


"Adiós Para Nunca Volver"

**And I´d give up forever to touch you**

**´Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

**you´re the closes to heaven**

**that I´ll ever be**

**and I don´t wan to go home right now.**

Goliat observa la tranquila ciudad. ¿Donde estaba Elisa? Ya se estaba tardando... ¿le habrá pasado algo?

Claro que no, ella sabía como cuidarse muy bien. Quería verla, pero a la vez quería que se alejara. Si la veía, tenían que despedirse... la posibilidad de irse y nunca regresar estaba mas latente... nunca volvería a verla.

Lo habían hechizado mil años, para Goliat no había marcha atrás. Pero Angie encontró a este hechicero que podía cambiarlo todo... que podía regresarlos a su _'tiempo'._

A pesar de las muchas jugarretas de Angie, ella también quería regresar atrás, para cobrar venganza. Por lo que fuera, la opción estaba ahí para todos... _'podemos estar juntos' suplicaba Angie... aun amaba a Goliat. _

¿Pero él aun la amaba a ella? No... hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de amarla... ¿O alguna vez la amo?

Él conoció el amor con Elisa. Desde que la vio por primera vez sintió algo especial... ¡Porque claro que él sentía!... y ella le demostró que los humanos eran confiables, como siempre lo pensó.

Si Elisa fuera una gárgola... o él un humano... Todo sería perfecto. Y ahora estaba la posibilidad de no verla n7unca mas. No... Goliat no estaba listo para dejar este mundo... para dejarla a ella. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, y es lo único que le faltaba: Tiempo.

**And all I can taste in this moment**

**and all I can breath is your life**

**´Cause sooner o later it´s over**

**I just don´t want to miss you tonight**

Él sabía que iba a terminar. Una gárgola no pertenecía a ese lugar. Una gárgola no se mezclaba con un humano. Angie tenía razón en eso. No importaba cuanto la amara, sabía que las cosas se terminarían... Pero no ahora... no esta noche.

Era una oportunidad única. Después de todas las traiciones, todos los problemas... todas las peleas, al fin podían regresar a casa y arreglar las cosas, para poder vivir en paz con los humanos. Para vivir en su tiempo... ¡Pero en su tiempo no estaba ella!

Si, si... todos trataban de consolarlo '_tarde o temprano'_ .... ¡Bah! ¡Prefería tarde! Prefería nunca.... Nunca alejarse... nunca perderla.

Tenía que ser esta noche... solo ese día se alineaban los planetas y había una fuerza cósmica... tonterías, cualquiera que fuera la razón, le daba igual... la alejaría de ella.

Tenía que ser también a medianoche... y solo quedaba una hora. Todos estaban listos en la torre alta, pero él no quería irse sin ella... al menos no sin despedirse.

Adiós... es tan difícil decirlo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¡Podían llevar a Elisa con ellos!

Cierto... ella no pertenecía a ese mundo... todo los separaba... todo.

**And I don´t want the world to see me**

**´cause I don´t think that**

**they´d understand**

**when everything´s made to be broken**

**I just want to you know who I´m.**

A pesar de que no quería que los demás supieran de sus sentimientos, era algo obvio. Al menos para las gárgolas. Pero igual no lo entendían... nadie lo entendía, ni él mismo.

Quedaba tan poco tiempo y tanto que decir. Al menos Elisa si DEBIA saberlo, era la única que tenía derecho a hacerlo. Y a Goliat solo le interesaba ella, que lo entendiera, que supiera sus sentimientos antes de irse para siempre... antes de dejarla y abandonar lo mejor de su vida.

El tiempo transcurría rápidamente, y Goliat comenzaba a preocuparse. Ella sabia que sería la ultima vez que se verían. A Elisa no le gustaban las despedidas ¿Los iba a dejar ir sin decirles _'adiós'_ aunque sea por ultima vez? ¿lo iba a dejar ir son la última oportunidad de abrir su corazón?

**And you can´t fight the tears that are coming**

**Or the moment of truth in your life**

**when everything feels like the movies**

**yeah, you bleed just to know you´re alive.**

Goliat se siente extraño... ¿Nervioso, se podría decir? Ve a Elisa aproximarse. 

- Pudiste venir.

- No podría dejarlos ir sin despedirme.

- Yo...

- Shhh... lo sé... yo también... 

Elisa lo abraza fuertemente, deseando que nunca se fuera, que nunca la abandonara. Pero era imposible, ambos lo sabían. Él regresaba a su mundo y a su tiempo, y ella se quedaba... sola.

- Sola - dice Elisa en voz alta.

- No, Elisa, nunca estarás sola.

Ella asiente, dejando salir unas lagrimas de desesperación.

- ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

- Es como debe ser.... pertenecemos a lugares distintos...

- Te extrañare...

- Yo también.

**And I don´t want the world to see me**

**´cause I don´t think that**

**they´d understand**

**when everything´s made to be broken**

**I just want to you know who I´m.**

Por primera vez, tomados de la mano, caminaron lentamente hacía la torre alta. A nadie le sorprendió verlos llegar así, no había nada de malo en eso, después de todo... era la despedida.

Elisa abrazo a todos afectuosamente, les había tomado gran cariño... y ellos también. La chica supo como ganarse a las gárgolas... Goliat no era el único que la extrañaría, sin duda alguna.

El hechicero comenzó con su ritual.... Tenía el enorme impulso de gritar... de detenerlo... pero no tenía caso.... al menos le quedarían los buenos recuerdos de sus vivencias juntos... al menos eso.

Una fuerte luz sale de la torre.... 

- Adiós... – se escucha la voz de Goliat.

- Adiós para siempre – responde Elisa resignada.

Es todo lo que recuerda. La luz se intensifica, haciendo que Elisa caiga y tenga que cubrirse desesperadamente para no salir lastimada.

Cuando todo pasa.... ya no hay nadie... adiós a sus amigos... adiós a sus consejeros... adiós a su verdadero amor.

**I just want to you know who I´m.**

**I just want to you know who I´m.**

**I just want to you know who I´m.**

FIN 

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Martes, 25 de Marzo del 2003 **

¿A donde fuiste, amor; a donde fuiste?  
Se extinguió en el poniente el manso fuego,  
y tu que me decías: "hasta luego,  
volveré por la noche"... ¡No volviste!  
  


**Notas Finales:**

**Si, si, dejen de querer lincharme (quien sea que lea este fic, que dudo que alguien lo haga, pero bueeeeno ^^'), me salió muy cursi, pero ¡Oigan! Al menos yo si puse que Goliat quiere a Elisa ¬-¬.... así que no se quejen ^-^**

**La canción es '_Iris'_ de _Goo Goo Dolls_**

**Espero que si lo leen, les guste, y no se pierdan _'Gárgolas' por el Fox Kids a los que tengan cable ^.^ (comercial ^^U)_**


End file.
